1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a holder for holding a carriage which supports an operating object and is gripped by an operator and, for example, to a holder used to build a hard disk drive (HDD) having a carriage for supporting a head suspension assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
A carriage for supporting a head suspension assembly is built in a hard disk drive. The carriage is held by a holder formed of an antistatic resin material in a process of manufacturing the hard disk drive. The operator holds the holder. In this manner, the carriage is protected from attachment of fine dust.
The carriage is charged in the process of manufacturing. When the charged carriage comes into contact with an electric conductor such as metal, a current flows from the carriage to the electric conductor. The current causes distribution of an induction current to a magneto-resistive element on the head suspension assembly.
Reference documents are Japanese translation of PCT international application Publication No. 11-505359 and PCT international application Publication No. 2001-502839.
In particular, a current-resistance value of the magneto-resistive element has become lower due to downsizing of the magneto-resistive element. As a result, distribution of the induction current can destroy the magneto-resistive element.
In view of such circumstances, it is an object of the present technique to provide a holder which is able to better prevent an operating object such as a magneto-resistive element from absorbing a destructive charge when holding the operating object.